The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to a band lock for an ignition lock mounted on the steering column of the motor vehicle.
Various anti-theft devices have been available heretofore. Generally they have taken the form either of a device whereby the steering wheel is locked or the ignition lock is protected against unauthorized access. The present invention concerns the latter type of protective device. Devices of this nature which have previously been known are generally complex mechanically or require the interposition of elements in the electrical circuit which serve to break the circuit and thus prevent starting of the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,738 issued May 30, 1972 to Gerald F. Pescuma et al; for example, employs spring-loaded arcuate sections and a pivotable and slidable blocking arm to shield the keyhole opening of the ignition lock. Springs are subject to wear and over a period of time lead to impairment of the intended function of the device.